


Home is where I want to be

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Francis is a drama queen, Ludwig simply loves him too much, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Domestic!AU, raccolta].<br/>11) <i>Se c’è qualcosa che Ludwig ama nella sua vita, quella è decisamente la routine che si è stabilita in casa loro da quando abitano insieme — ancora di più, poi, da quando sono sposati.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Ho letto da qualche parte su tumblr che, mentre in Francia è normale per una coppia sposata condividere la stessa coperta, in Germania preferiscono averne una a testa. Ovviamente è diventato tipo il mio nuovo headcanon preferito /o/

Ci sono tanti oggetti di cui Francis è particolarmente fiero sparsi nella loro casa, oggetti di cui ricorda con estrema precisione tutti i dettagli, dal prezzo al luogo in cui sono stati acquistati. Ricorda con l’amore di una madre il momento esatto in cui ha preso la decisione di comprare il meraviglioso divano di pelle bianca che ora contribuisce a rendere il salotto una delle stanze più belle della casa; sorride ogni volta che ripensa al fatto che uno dei primi regali di Ludwig è stato un vaso di cristallo troppo piccolo per il mazzo di fiori che aveva comprato — ricorda anche, con grande divertimento, di averlo preso in giro per settimane proprio per quel motivo.  
L’oggetto di cui forse Francis è più orgoglioso, però, è il gigantesco letto che regna sovrano nella loro stanza: un meraviglioso pezzo di antiquariato, scelto non solo per la bellezza ma anche per l’incredibile comodità: Francis ha bisogno di un certo numero di ore di riposo totale e quel letto non l’ha mai deluso.  
Nella loro camera da letto tutto deve essere perfetto, tutto deve essere esattamente come deciso ed è proprio per questo motivo che nell’accendere la luce della stanza Francis nota immediatamente qualcosa che non va.  
«Non ci posso credere, l’ha fatto di nuovo!» esclama Francis, oltraggiato dalla visione che gli si para davanti: sul loro letto ci sono di nuovo due coperte diverse, perfettamente piegate e separate l’una dall’altra.  
«Ti sbagli di grosso se pensi che mi farò fermare da questo» mormora tra sé e sé Francis, deciso a non lasciare che Ludwig vinca quella battaglia.

«Francis.. lo stai facendo di nuovo» mormora la voce stanca di Ludwig, spezzando il silenzio ovattato della stanza immersa nel buio; Francis mugugna qualcosa nel sonno, limitandosi a stringersi meglio contro il corpo dell’altro, sapendo perfettamente che Ludwig non si farà ingannare con così poco.   
Infatti, come aveva previsto, il tedesco torna all’attacco poco dopo: «lo so che sei sveglio. Non respiri così quando dormi» ma di nuovo Francis non risponde, deciso a portare avanti la sua strategia.  
Ludwig sospira con rassegnazione e per qualche secondo Francis si convince di aver vinto. Almeno fino a quando il tedesco non lo solleva di peso per sistemarlo sull’altro lato del letto e, più precisamente, sulla coperta abbandonata.  
«Mettimi giù! La tua è un’abitudine barbara e orribile! Siamo sposati, non puoi costringermi a dormire come se fossimo su due letti separati!» strilla Francis con tutta la drammaticità che riesce a tirare fuori in quel momento, ma nonostante questo Ludwig sembra inarrestabile.  
«Posso e lo farò, Francis, non—»  
«Vuoi davvero farmi dormire lontano da te?» il tono di Francis cambia all’improvviso, riducendosi ad un mormorio tremante e spezzato da quello che sembra a tutti gli effetti un singhiozzo. Ludwig prova a resistere in ogni modo ma dopo qualche secondo sta già stringendo il francese in un abbraccio rassicurante, al di sotto della stessa coperta.  
È una vera fortuna che nel buio della stanza non possa vedere il sorriso compiaciuto di Francis.


	2. House under construction

«Ho preso una decisione fondamentale» esordisce Francis dopo venti minuti del silenzio — a metà tra l’imbarazzante e il teso — che era calato sulla stanza dopo l’ennesima discussione sulla loro futura casa. Sono settimane che lui e Ludwig tentano di trovare un compromesso per stabilire _come_ effettivamente dovrà essere la loro nuova dimora, settimane e settimane durante le quali non sono ancora riusciti a raggiungere un accordo che vada bene ad entrambi.  
«Quale decisione?» domanda Ludwig con una nota palesemente scettica nella voce: è sicuro che Francis sia sul punto di sputare fuori l’ennesima pretesa su come deve essere arredato il suo studio — e, maledizione, è il _suo_ studio e _deve_ essere lui a decidere come gestirlo!  
«Avrai una stanza tutta per te, quella stanza sarà il tuo studio e io non dirò più nemmeno una singola parola a riguardo» butta fuori tutto d’un fiato Francis, sforzandosi evidentemente di non aggiungere né frasi sarcastiche né commenti di altro genere; «ad una condizione, però—»  
Ludwig rivolge un piccolo sorriso al fidanzato, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo vittorioso — lo studio era la sua unica preoccupazione e per quanto lo riguarda il resto della casa può essere affidato alle esperte mani di Francis; «fammi indovinare: la cucina dovrà essere tutta tua».  
Il francese rimane in silenzio qualche secondo prima di rivolgere a Ludwig uno sguardo divertito: «sei ammesso nel _mio regno_ solo perché amo quando cucini quei dolci deliziosi per me».  
Ludwig si sforza in tutti i modi di nascondere lo stupore che quella sorta di dichiarazione improvvisa gli provoca: Francis non ha mai fatto complimenti culinari a nessuno, soprattutto non a lui — anzi: se potesse avere due euro per ogni volta che il francese ha acidamente commentato uno dei suoi piatti a quest’ora sarebbe miliardario.  
«Sei così sorpreso?» Francis si lascia sfuggire una risata divertita che ha il poter di far arrossire Ludwig come se fosse una ragazzina; «se non mi piacessero non li mangerei, lo sai perfettamente».  
«Non avevi mai—» tenta di replicare Ludwig, salvo poi essere interrotto da un veloce bacio sulle labbra che lo lascia muto e, di nuovo, più rosso di quanto non vorrebbe essere. Francis si è appena seduto sulle sue gambe e Ludwig non è sicuro di riuscire a reagire correttamente a quello che l’altro sta per dire.  
«Non dirò più una parola sull’arredamento del tuo studio a patto che accetti di lasciarmi una stanza intera solo per il guardaroba» continua Francis con un sorriso a dir poco malizioso, sistemandosi meglio sulle gambe del tedesco e allacciandogli le braccia al collo; «ti sembra un compromesso equo?»  
«U-una stanza intera per il guardaroba? È un po’—» Ludwig non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase, bloccato a metà dal piccolo morso che Francis ha appena riservato al lobo del suo orecchio. In quel momento non è più nemmeno sicuro di quale sia il suo nome, figuriamoci sapere quanto spazio sia giusto dedicare a dei vestiti.  
«Allora siamo d’accordo?» mormora Francis contro le labbra dell’altro, sospirando appena quando questi lo stringe per i fianchi e lo preme contro di sé in un abbraccio possessivo.  
Ludwig non risponde ma Francis sa perfettamente di aver vinto anche questa volta.


	3. Sunflower - adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Francis?» bisbiglia Ludwig entrando nella loro camera da letto ancora immersa nel buio — sono le dieci e mezza di mattina e, d’accordo, lui sarà anche abituato ad alzarsi presto ma comincia ad essere tardi anche per il suo fidanzato; «credo che sia ora di svegliarsi» cerca di suonare abbastanza convincente, nel tentativo di farlo alzare di sua spontanea volontà, senza doverlo buttare giù dal letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivo nella convinzione che Francis sia genderfluid (per chi eventualmente non conoscesse il termine: "Genderfluid is a gender identity best described as a dynamic mix of boy and girl. A person who is genderfluid may always feel like a mix of the two traditional genders, but may feel more boy some days, and more girl other days. Being genderfluid has nothing to do with which set of genitalia one has, nor their sexual orientation." simple as that) e niente e nessuno potrà portarmela via XD   
> La meravigliosa [wickedalbion](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com) ha disegnato una splendida versione di [genderfluid!Francis](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/post/109422117698) quindi ve la lascio qui e correte a vederla (anche perché è una figa, quindi boh) <3

«Francis?» bisbiglia Ludwig entrando nella loro camera da letto ancora immersa nel buio — sono le dieci e mezza di mattina e, d’accordo, lui sarà anche abituato ad alzarsi presto ma comincia ad essere tardi anche per il suo fidanzato; «credo che sia ora di svegliarsi» cerca di suonare abbastanza convincente, nel tentativo di farlo alzare di sua spontanea volontà, senza doverlo buttare giù dal letto.  
«Mhh» è l’unica risposta che arriva dal fagotto di coperte che si erge in mezzo al letto, circondato da così tanti cuscini da sembrare una sorta di fortino uscito male.  
«Dico sul serio Francis, è tardissimo» è l’ennesimo tentativo di Ludwig che si rivela essere un fallimento quando la mano destra di Francis emerge dalle coperte e si allunga verso di lui — e ovviamente bastano pochi secondi perché quell’unico gesto lo convinca a sedersi sul letto insieme al proprio fidanzato.  
Quando finalmente anche la testa arruffata di Francis fa capolino al di fuori del lenzuolo Ludwig si trova costretto a reprimere dentro di sé — in un angolo del proprio cuore che ormai è parecchio sovraffollato — la voglia di prenderlo per i fianchi, ributtarlo sotto le coperte e non uscire mai più. Invece riesce a sostituire quella tentazione con un più che decente: «vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa per coprirti? Fa freddo fuori».  
«Ma perché vuoi farmi uscire dal letto se fa così freddo» si lamenta Francis, affondando il viso nel cuscino e pensando tra sé e sé che forse fingere di essere morto potrebbe essere l’idea giusta per convincere Ludwig a lasciarlo dormire.  
«Perché è domenica mattina, è tardi, io ho già fatto tutto quello che dovevo fare e senza di te—» il tedesco lascia in sospeso quella frase bisbigliata che è comunque sufficiente perché Francis spalanchi gli occhi azzurri, tirandosi a sedere e fissandolo con un’espressione a metà tra lo stupore e la gioia.  
«Oh, ti senti solo?» pone quella domanda con lo stesso tono di voce che una madre potrebbe usare con un bambino di quattro anni e Ludwig non può fare a meno di arrossire violentemente e voltare il viso dall’altra parte nel tentativo di non farsi vedere.  
«Ti senti solo e ti vergogni a dirmelo? Oddio, quanto sei carino» Francis soffoca quelle ultime parole contro le labbra del tedesco, riempiendolo di baci su tutto il viso e riuscendo giusto a farlo arrossire ancora di più; «adorabile, adorabile, sei adorabile!» continua ad esclamare, ignorando completamente i tentativi di protesta del proprio fidanzato.  
«Mi hai convinto ad alzarmi» ride divertito Francis, stampando un ultimo bacio sul naso di Ludwig, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e tirarsi in piedi, lontano dal confortevole calore del letto.  
«Sono queste le conquiste che ricorderò anche da vecchio, Francis» Ludwig sta per sorridere ma lo sguardo meditabondo che gli lancia Francis basta a farlo rimanere fermo e in silenzio, in attesa di capire — perché ormai lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che c’è qualcosa che non va — cosa succeda.  
L’altro si limita a correggerlo con un sussurro che suona incerto solo sulle prime lettere: «Francine» e tanto basta perché Ludwig si decida ad alzarsi e a lasciarle un bacio lieve tra i capelli nel tentativo di rassicurarla — non è passato poi così tanto tempo dalla prima volta che ne hanno parlato e Ludwig si rende conto che il proprio fidanzato tende ad essere molto più insicuro di quanto possa sembrare all’esterno.   
«Ti aiuto a scegliere un vestito?» mormora sottovoce, lasciando che _Francine_ si accoccoli meglio contro il suo petto, rassicurandosi nel vederla sorridere apertamente.  
«Ma per carità, no, fai schifo a scegliere i vestiti» esclama lei giusto qualche secondo più tardi, costringendo Ludwig ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a sbuffare quel «ti ringrazio per le parole gentili» che apparentemente la fa soltanto ridere di più.  
«Ti aspetto in cucina con la colazione pronta, allora» le sorride un ultima volta prima di lasciarle tutto il tempo necessario per vestirsi e prepararsi. 

Venti minuti più tardi Francine fa la sua comparsa avvolta in un morbido vestito rosso che mette in risalto ogni singola parte del suo corpo e la fa sembrare ancora più bella del solito.  
Ludwig rimane a bocca aperta e non tenta nemmeno di provare a nasconderlo: «sei incredibilmente bella» mormora pianissimo e il sorriso sulle labbra di Francine basta a rendere tutto il resto della sua giornata una meraviglia.


	4. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Avevo detto un velo di cannella, Ludwig, non mezzo barattolo!» Francis agita le mani per aria in un gesto che Ludwig interpreta subito come esasperato, fermandosi di scatto davanti al bancone della cucina e fissando le due teglie di cupcakes praticamente ricoperte di cannella; «guarda cos’hai fatto!»

«Avevo detto _un velo_ di cannella, Ludwig, non mezzo barattolo!» Francis agita le mani per aria in un gesto che Ludwig interpreta subito come esasperato, fermandosi di scatto davanti al bancone della cucina e fissando le due teglie di cupcakes praticamente ricoperte di cannella; «guarda cos’hai fatto!»  
«Prima di tutto non credi di stare leggermente esagerando? D’accordo, non sarà un pizzico di cannella ma di certo i tuoi dolci non sono rovinati» interviene cautamente Ludwig, tentando di placare la furia del proprio fidanzato — non c’è mai da scherzare con lui quando si parla di cibo e cucina e l’ultima cosa che Ludwig vuole è finire a dormire sul divano per i successivi cinque giorni — facendogli capire che il danno che ha causato non è poi così grave.  
«Esagerando? Tu pensi che io stia esagerando?» ma dal tono di voce pericolosamente acuto del francese, Ludwig capisce che la strategia _tranquillizziamo Francis prima che mi mandi in bianco_ non sta affatto funzionando e che con tutta probabilità quello è il momento giusto per passare al piano di riserva.  
«Io stavo facendo esattamente quello che avevi detto di fare, te lo assicuro—» cerca di ribattere Ludwig salvo essere immediatamente interrotto dal sibilo di Francis e da quello sguardo che sembra chiedergli _che scusa hai intenzione di usare? Stai bene attento a quello che stai per dire_ e che riesce a preoccuparlo ben più di quanto non dovrebbe essere normale.  
«Il tuo gatto mi è saltato in testa mentre mettevo la cannella, ho provato a—»  
«Come _osi_ tirare dentro León in questa storia! Credi che non sappia che gli stai dando la colpa soltanto perché ieri ha litigato con Aster?» Ludwig sa perfettamente che dovrebbe fare finta di nulla e non rispondere per evitare un incidente diplomatico in casa ma l’amore per i suoi cani è più forte della cautela e pochi secondi più tardi sta già replicando con un _tu quello lo chiami litigare? Il povero Aster ha uno squarcio sul muso per colpa del tuo stupido gatto!_ che probabilmente gli costerà un’eternità di divani troppo corti e perenni mal di schiena.  
«León si è spaventato per colpa del _tuo_ cane!» strilla Francis in tutta risposta con un tono di voce a dir poco oltraggiato, aprendo di scatto il barattolo della cannella e gettandone il contenuto addosso a Ludwig; quest’ultimo quasi non nota il danno arrecato alla propria precedentemente immacolata camicia, troppo occupato ad alzare a sua volta il tono di voce e a difendere il proprio cane: «smetti immediatamente di urlare, Francis!»  
«Lo stai facendo anche tu, idiota di un tedesco!» ovviamente Francis non smette né di urlare né di guardarlo con quell’espressione offesa, costringendo Ludwig a fare altrettanto: «lo sai che odio quando strilli!»  
«E io odio quando ti arrabbi con me e León!» ribatte immediatamente il francese, lasciando che la discussione degeneri in quello che sembra in tutto e per tutto un litigio tra bambini.  
«Io non sono arrabbiato!»  
«Sì che sei arrabbiato!»  
«Perché stiamo ancora urlando?»  
«Perché sei sexy quando urli!» quell’ultima frase strillata lascia Ludwig a bocca aperta, incapace di replicare qualsiasi cosa, e Francis decide di approfittare del momento per afferrare il proprio fidanzato per la camicia sporca e baciarlo di slancio.  
«Davvero lo pensi?» borbotta Ludwig dopo qualche istante di silenzio, portando le mani sui fianchi di Francis in un gesto impacciato che riesce come sempre a far sorridere l’altro.  
«Che cosa? Che sei sexy quando urli?» ride Francis contro le sue labbra, allacciandogli le braccia al collo e premendosi contro di lui; «vuoi che te lo dimostri?» mormora soltanto qualche secondo prima di baciarlo di nuovo e trascinarlo in qualche modo fino al divano del salotto.  
Le teglie di cupcakes giacciono ricoperte di cannella e dimenticate sul ripiano della cucina e l’unico ad interessarsi ancora della loro sorte è León che le osserva attentamente in attesa del momento giusto per balzarci sopra.


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «La cena è stata di tuo gradimento?» Francis sorride nel sentire il tono di voce estremamente cauto con il quale Ludwig osa rivolgergli quella domanda tanto problematica — il loro terzo appuntamento è stato un disastro culinario e nessuno dei due riuscirà mai a dimenticarsi quella terribile serata e le infinite lamentele di Francis su quanto fosse orribile il ristorante, l’ambiente, il cibo, l’acqua e letteralmente ogni altra cosa.

«La cena è stata di tuo gradimento?» Francis sorride nel sentire il tono di voce estremamente cauto con il quale Ludwig osa rivolgergli quella domanda tanto problematica — il loro terzo appuntamento è stato un disastro culinario e nessuno dei due riuscirà mai a dimenticarsi quella terribile serata e le infinite lamentele di Francis su quanto fosse orribile il ristorante, l’ambiente, il cibo, l’acqua e letteralmente ogni altra cosa.  
Ludwig sembra impassibile come sempre ma Francis sa perfettamente che dietro a quell’espressione neutra si nasconde una preoccupazione reale: sa quanto ci teneva a scegliere il ristorante giusto, sa quanto ci teneva a farlo felice e sa quanto desiderava che quella serata fosse del tutto perfetta.  
Per questo gli sorride con dolcezza, donandogli una carezza leggera sull’avambraccio, prima di appoggiarsi appena contro di lui: «è stato tutto incredibilmente perfetto».  
L’espressione di Ludwig rimane sempre la stessa — o almeno questo è quello che potrebbe pensare chiunque non lo conoscesse bene: Francis riesce a cogliere quel lampo di gioia negli occhi dell’altro e quel piccolo fremito delle labbra che stanno a significare il mondo intero.  
Ludwig non è quel tipo di persona che riesce ad esprimere quello che prova in modo semplice e spontaneo — e non è nemmeno come Francis che ha un modo estremamente  _personale_  di far capire cosa gli passa per la testa — eppure ormai si conoscono da così tanto tempo che per Francis è ormai abbastanza semplice riuscire a capire cosa stia davvero dietro alle espressioni neutre del tedesco; e il riuscire a capirsi senza bisogno di parole è sinceramente una delle cose che ama di più della loro relazione.  
«Sono felice che sia andato tutto bene» commenta Ludwig dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, stringendo meglio Francis contro il proprio fianco e prendendo un respiro lievemente più profondo del normale — cosa che il francese nota immediatamente con un pizzico di curiosità.  
«Eri preoccupato che potessi lasciarti?» scherza Francis nel tentativo di spezzare quel velo di tensione che è sceso su di loro, senza sapere esattamente come reagire a quel comportamento così strano. È possibile che Ludwig fosse davvero così tanto preoccupato di poter sbagliare ristorante?  
Per qualche istante Francis riesce perfino a sentirsi in colpa, poi Ludwig si ferma, prende un respiro profondo e si inginocchia davanti a lui proprio in mezzo alla strada e Francis dimentica tutto quello li circonda e tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime tre ore.  
«Che stai—?» mormora con un filo di voce, non riuscendo ad impedirsi un lieve fremito quando Ludwig stringe la sua mano tra le proprie e gli rivolge quello sguardo così serio e preso da riuscire a sconvolgerlo quasi più profondamente di quanto non lo stia sconvolgendo quell’intera situazione.  
«So che viviamo già insieme e che forse questo non è nemmeno necessario» Ludwig tenta di riprendere fiato — e si chiede come mai faccia così tanta fatica a respirare — in qualche modo e allo stesso tempo si sforza in ogni modo di ricordare le parole di quel discorso che aveva progettato con tanta cura; «e so che magari questo non è proprio quello che avevi immaginato ma—»  
Francis tenta con tutte le proprie forze di trattenersi ma nel momento esatto in cui Ludwig tira fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni quella piccola scatolina blu qualsiasi resistenza diventa completamente inutile: quattro secondi più tardi Francis gli ha già gettato le braccia al collo mormorando un centinaio di  _sì, sì, sì_  tra le lacrime.  
Ludwig rimane immobile per la sorpresa — tra tutti i modi in cui quella proposta sarebbe potuta finire questo era di certo uno che non aveva considerato — per qualche secondo prima di stringere Francis tra le braccia e lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso fin troppo grande per i propri standard. La verità è che per quanto Francis poi passi il resto della serata a scusarsi per aver rovinato il momento più bello delle loro vite, Ludwig sa perfettamente che non avrebbe voluto niente di più di quella reazione così spontanea, così vera e sincera.  
Ludwig sa perfettamente che non avrebbe voluto e che non vorrà mai niente di più di Francis.


	6. Wedding planner

Organizzare un matrimonio è un affare decisamente più stressante di quello che ha sempre creduto Francis: le cose delle quali occuparsi sono centinaia, i fattori da tenere in conto per ottenere una riuscita eccellente sono migliaia e se a tutto questo si aggiunge la tendenza di Francis a volere che tutto quanto sia a dir poco perfetto — tendenza che per certi versi condivide con Ludwig — non è difficile immaginare a cosa siano dovuti lo stress e la frustrazione che non lo lasciano in pace nemmeno per un secondo.  
«Hai pensato a come fare con mio fratello?» esordisce Ludwig dal nulla, nel bel mezzo della colazione, pensando forse che quel momento di silenzio potesse essere adatto per porre una domanda simile.  
«.. Tuo fratello? Che c’entra adesso Gilbert?» il tic nervoso di Francis — è davvero difficile non notare quella mano destra che trema — è peggiorato ulteriormente e dall’espressione del proprio fidanzato Ludwig comincia a credere che avrebbe fatto meglio a non domandare nulla.  
«No, chiedevo così, tanto per sapere» tenta di minimizzare, pregando di riuscire a trattenersi dal ridere anche davanti all’espressione oltraggiata che Francis sta esibendo in quel momento— è più forte di lui, quei comportamenti da prima donna sono sempre fonte di grande divertimento oltre ad essere uno dei motivi per cui Ludwig si è innamorato di lui.  
«Abbiamo problemi molto più urgenti, credimi» commenta con un pizzico di acidità Francis, accanendosi sulla brioche che ha davanti; «sinceramente la sistemazione di tuo fratello è il male minore».   
«Cosa c’è di così drammatico?» si azzarda a chiedere Ludwig, compensando la domanda con un piccolo sorriso e quella carezza tra i capelli che ha il poter di far sciogliere Francis nel giro di qualche secondo.   
«Non ho idea di dove mettere Arthur e la cosa mi fa incazzare perché sai che non volevo nemmeno che venisse» sbotta dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, quasi accasciandosi sul tavolo; «e poi ho paura che il servizio di catering faccia qualche stronzata all’ultimo minuto e--e ci sono mille altre cose che non vanno!»  
Ludwig rimane immobile per qualche istante prima di sporgersi appena sulla sedia e stringere tra le braccia il francese in procinto di scoppiare a piangere — riconoscerebbe quegli occhi lucidi ovunque e non ha il minimo dubbio che stia per succedere — nel tentativo di calmarlo almeno un poco; «vuoi dirmi cosa sta succedendo? Non credo proprio che tu stia per piangere per degli ipotetici intoppi, Francis. Non è da te».  
«Invece è per quello, che altro motivo dovrebbe esserci se—» ma la voce del francese suona fin troppo debole per essere convincente e a Ludwig basta uno sguardo per farlo smettere di mentire; «è solo che.. che non so ancora che cosa indossare» ammette finalmente quando il tedesco aveva ormai quasi perso la speranza.  
«Credevo l’avessi scelto due mesi fa, quando siamo andati insieme..» l’espressione di Francis diventa ancora più triste e Ludwig non può fare a meno di stringerlo più forte e accarezzargli con dolcezza i capelli; «avanti, parlamene. Cosa c’è che non va nel tuo completo?»   
Francis rimane di nuovo in silenzio e nei suoi occhi si vede chiaramente il timore di parlare che lo sta trattenendo dallo spiegare al proprio fidanzato il motivo di tanti problemi e preoccupazioni.   
«È solo che.. che forse preferirei un vestito, non un completo» si azzarda a bisbigliare dopo interi minuti di silenzio, nascondendosi meglio contro il petto di Ludwig; «ma non te l’ho chiesto perché ho paura che tu possa vergognarti di me. Un conto è quando siamo soli, un matrimonio è tutt’altra cosa».  
Il silenzio torna ad aleggiare nella stanza mentre Francis si sforza di non scoppiare a piangere al pensiero che quella reazione sia proprio la prova più evidente della realizzazione delle sue paure: è chiaro che Ludwig non vuole, è chiaro che si vergogni anche solo a pensare ad un’ipotesi simile, è chiaro che—   
«Mi dispiace» e quelle poche parole pronunciate sottovoce bastano a far ricredere Francis su ogni cosa: alza lo sguardo a ricercare quello di Ludwig, cercando di capire che cosa vogliano dire esattamente quelle scuse; «se pensi una cosa simile è colpa mia, non sono stato abbastanza bravo da farti capire che puoi vestirti come preferisci e che non potresti mai farmi vergognare».   
Francis spalanca gli occhi e si stringe meglio a lui, sforzandosi con tutto se stesso di trovare le parole giuste per replicare a quelle assurde scuse: «non— non devi, non è colpa tua, non—»   
«Sarei incredibilmente felice di vederti con un abito da sposa al nostro matrimonio» per l’ennesima volta Ludwig interrompe le sue parole e i suoi pensieri, dimostrandogli che per quanto pensi di conoscerlo bene c’è sempre molto da imparare su di lui. Francis rimane immobile per qualche istante prima di prendere il viso dell’altro tra le mani e baciarlo di slancio.  
Tutte le preoccupazioni che lo assillavano sono sparite in meno di un minuto e Francis non può fare a meno di sentirsi la persona più fortunata al mondo.


	7. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La data del matrimonio si avvicina sempre di più e Ludwig passa sempre più tempo ad agitarsi: non perché abbia cambiato idea sul voler sposare Francis, non perché sia spaventato all’idea di impegnarsi per tutta la vita con la stessa persona, ma perché teme — ogni giorno sempre di più, ogni giorno con maggiore angoscia e terrore — che sia Francis a voler cambiare idea.

L’organizzazione del matrimonio — dopo il piccolo incidente dell’abito da sposa — fila molto più liscia di quanto Ludwig avrebbe mai immaginato: è Francis ad occuparsi della maggior parte delle cose, dai fiori al cibo, dalla disposizione degli ospiti a come gestire il fratello di Ludwig che ha un’inappropriata tendenza ad ubriacarsi e a rovinare qualsiasi tipo di festa. Francis si occupa di ogni singola cosa e Ludwig non può che esserne felice.

Si limita a sovrintendere alle questioni finanziarie e ad annuire con interesse — genuino interesse! Gli importa davvero di quelle cose, è solo che non è affatto bravo ad occuparsene — a tutto quello che Francis gli propone e gli spiega.

La data del matrimonio si avvicina sempre di più e Ludwig passa sempre più tempo ad agitarsi: non perché abbia cambiato idea sul voler sposare Francis, non perché sia spaventato all’idea di impegnarsi per tutta la vita con la stessa persona, ma perché teme — ogni giorno sempre di più, ogni giorno con maggiore angoscia e terrore — che sia Francis a voler cambiare idea.

E se si rendesse conto di quanto è noioso rispetto a lui — che ha mille interessi e mille capacità e mille desideri diversi? E se si rendesse cono che ci sono migliaia di uomini decisamente migliori di Ludwig là fuori? E se si rendesse conto che ci sono centinaia di uomini con cui potrebbe stare molto meglio?

Poi arriva il giorno del matrimonio e Francis lo aspetta davanti all’altare — ed è lì, c’è davvero, è venuto davvero! —, raggiante nel suo meraviglioso abito da sposa e i dubbi di Ludwig svaniscono di colpo. Francis è lì, Francis lo vuole davvero sposare, Francis vuole davvero lui più di ogni altra cosa, più di ogni altra persona al mondo.

Tutto quanto torna al proprio posto — e nemmeno Gilbert che finisce davvero per ubriacarsi all’open bar riesce a rovinare quel giorno tanto meraviglioso.


	8. Jogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Perché insisti nel voler andare a fare jogging insieme?» chiede Francis tra un ansito e l’altro, cercando di tenere lo stesso ritmo di Ludwig che avanza senza mai fermarsi come la più implacabile delle macchine da guerra. Ludwig ride a quella domanda pronunciata con lo stesso identico tono di chi sta per uccidere qualcuno e, allo stesso tempo, di chi sta per crollare a terra e non rialzarsi più.

«Perché insisti nel voler andare a fare jogging insieme?» chiede Francis tra un ansito e l’altro, cercando di tenere lo stesso ritmo di Ludwig che avanza senza mai fermarsi come la più implacabile delle macchine da guerra. Ludwig ride a quella domanda pronunciata con lo stesso identico tono di chi sta per uccidere qualcuno e, allo stesso tempo, di chi sta per crollare a terra e non rialzarsi più.

«Perché ci fa tanto bene e perché non puoi rimanere tutto il tempo in casa a cucinare e—»

«E a fare l’amore? No, perché a me sembrano entrambi ottimi modi di rimanere in forma» geme Francis senza volerlo, in un ultimo tentativo di resistenza, prima di crollare definitivamente e lasciarsi cadere sulla panchina libera più vicina a loro; «Dio, ti prego, basta! Non ce la faccio più!»

Ludwig torna indietro senza smettere di muoversi, tramutando la sua corsa in una corsetta sul posto: «andiamo, Francis, puoi farcela!» cerca in qualche modo di incoraggiarlo, tentando di convincerlo a rialzarsi e a continuare l’allenamento tanto fondamentale per lui.

«Col cazzo che posso farcela, col cazzo proprio!» gli urla dietro Francis, togliendosi una di quelle — _orribili, orribili, orribili, orribili!_ — scarpe da ginnastica e lanciandola addosso all’altro.

Ludwig non può fare a meno di ridere nel sentire Francis, di solito così tanto elegante e raffinato, diventare improvvisamente tanto scurrile — evita la scarpa da ginnastica con un mezzo scarto di lato e ride ancora di più nel vedere l’espressione quasi oltraggiata dell’altro.

«Io credo in te, se ti rialzi puoi correre ancora un po’» cerca nuovamente di convincerlo, arrivando perfino a porgergli la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi — sapendo perfettamente che ci sono molte probabilità che quella stessa mano gli venga staccata in meno di tre secondi.

«No, no, non ce la posso fare. Vuoi sapere perché?»

«Dai, dimmi perché, sono sicuro che non è affatto vero».

«Perché l’unico modo che ho di farcela è attingere alle riserve di energia che di solito uso per fare l’amore con te. Vuoi andare in bianco per le prossime due settimane?»

Il silenzio di Ludwig è la prova schiacciante che per l’ennesima volta Francis ha vinto.


	9. Breakfast in bed

La stanza è immersa nel buio e nel silenzio, interrotto soltanto dal lieve respiro di Francis che dorme sereno e tranquillo — e Ludwig che lo guarda con un piccolo sorriso impercettibile.  
«Francis.. ti ho preparato la colazione..» mormora Ludwig con la solita compostezza, poggiando il vassoio della colazione sul letto e sedendosi accanto a Francis; «ti va di mangiare?»  
Francis si lascia sfuggire un suono imprecisato a metà tra un lamento e un diniego: «no, voglio dormire ancora, lasciami dormire».  
Ludwig trattiene un sorriso alla prevedibile reazione dell’altro — che ogni mattina, ogni singola mattina necessita di almeno un paio d’ore per convincersi ad alzarsi dal letto; «ti ho preparato una torta, sei proprio sicuro di non volerti svegliare?».  
Francis solleva improvvisamente la testa dal cuscino con uno sguardo più che sospettoso dipinto sul viso: «una torta? Perché mi hai preparato una torta? Che cos’hai fatto?»  
«.. Che vuol dire _cosa hai fatto?_ Ti ho preparato una torta per la colazione, ecco che cosa ho fatto» Ludwig, suo malgrado, arrossisce quasi violentemente, evitando lo sguardo inquisitore dell’altro.  
«Dimmi che cosa hai fatto».  
«Non ho fatto niente! Perché devo avere per forza un motivo per cucinare una torta a mia moglie?»  
«Ah, non usare la carta della moglie, non attacca!» lo rimprovera immediatamente Francis, tirandosi a sedere senza smettere di guardarlo con quell’espressione sospettosa che costringe Ludwig a deglutire e ad indietreggiare di un paio di passi.  
«Io..» mormora con palese imbarazzo, cercando di sostenere quello sguardo spaventoso.  
«Dimmi che cosa hai fatto».  
«Ho rotto il tuo vaso preferito».  
«.. Tu cosa?» la voce di Francis raggiunge picchi di inaspettata altezza.  
«Ti ho fatto la torta, mangia la torta, è la tua preferita!» strilla Ludwig prima di scappare dalla stanza, seguito dal cuscino che sbatte contro la porta e dalle minacce di Francis che gli illustra sapientemente i mille modi in cui lo scuoierà e lo cucinerà al forno.


	10. Christmas

«Sei proprio sicuro di voler mettere _quella_ sull’albero, Ludwig?» chiede Francis con noncuranza, imbastendo il suo sorriso migliore e continuando ad addobbare l’albero di Natale che Ludwig ha voluto a tutti i costi andare a prendere in mezzo al bosco — e l’effetto è grandioso, sì, se solo Francis non fosse costretto a pulire ogni singolo giorno le centinaia di aghi di pino che finiscono letteralmente in tutta la maledettissima casa.

«Che cos’ha di male?» chiede Ludwig con un’espressione sospetta, stringendo tra le mani un angioletto di ceramica con dei colori assurdamente brillanti. Prima di iniziare a decorare la casa per il Natale entrambi si sono impegnati ad evitare commenti troppo cattivi sulle decorazioni che, per la prima volta da quando convivono, hanno deciso di sistemare insieme. Per quanto fosse bello lasciar fare tutto quanto a Francis — tornare dal lavoro e trovare la casa praticamente uscita da un catalogo — a Ludwig mancava davvero tanto poter addobbare per il Natale.

«Nulla, nulla» si affretta a replicare Francis, tornando a frugare nel suo scatolone delle decorazioni.

«È fatto a mano» commenta Ludwig come se quella fosse la giustificazione a qualsiasi cosa non vada in quel terribile angioletto.

«Sì, probabilmente da un artigiano in preda ai fumi dell’alcool, di una striscia di cocaina e magari anche un paio di funghi allucinogeni» replica sarcastico Francis, prima di chiudersi la bocca con una mano e lanciare un’occhiata dispiaciuta a Ludwig; «scusa, scusa, lo so che avevamo detto—»

«Niente commenti crudeli sulle decorazioni, altrimenti sarò costretto a dirti che il puntale di quell’albero è così tanto gay da essere _troppo_ perfino per noi. E a me piacciono i cazzi tanto quanto piacciono a te, Francis!»

Francis rimane a bocca spalancata dopo quella frase pronunciata in un modo così duro e seccato — e il silenzio continua fino a quando Ludwig non si rende conto di quello che ha appena detto e arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli.

«Oddio, oddio, non volevo dire—» Francis scoppia a ridere sonoramente, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia e tornando a dedicarsi all’albero con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

«Su, passami quell’orrore: lo metto più vicino possibile al puntale troppo gay».

 

 


	11. Routine

Se c’è qualcosa che Ludwig ama nella sua vita, quella è decisamente la routine che si è stabilita in casa loro da quando abitano insieme — ancora di più, poi, da quando sono sposati.

«Com’è andata oggi al lavoro?» è sempre la prima cosa che Francis chiede, nell’esatto momento in cui Ludwig mette piede nella cucina e si lascia cadere su una delle sedie. Francis smette di cucinare soltanto per potergli dare un bacio di benvenuto e riprende immediatamente il compito che stava portando a termine mentre l’altro risponde in modo più o meno esaustivo alla domanda.

Ludwig ha passato mesi e mesi ad evitare quella domanda, certo più di ogni altra cosa che Francis non volesse davvero sapere come fosse andata la noiosa giornata di un impiegato statale — ad un certo punto, invece, ha capito che Francis non faceva affatto finta e che davvero gli interessava sapere che cosa gli fosse successo durante le ore di lavoro.

Ludwig rimane sulla sedia fino a quando Francis non ha concluso il suo lavoro — fino a quando Francis non si volta verso di lui e con il solito sorriso dolcissimo gli passa la birra ghiacciata e prende per sé il calice di vino che tutte le sere sono i loro compagni prima della cena.

Ogni singolo pomeriggio Francis cucina per lui — dopo aver capito che la maggior parte delle volte Ludwig è tanto assorbito dal lavoro per ricordarsi di mangiare come si deve —, lo saluta quando torna a casa, beve insieme a lui e poi si prepara per andare al lavoro.

Sono dei ritmi un po’ strani, Ludwig è costretto ad ammetterlo a se stesso, e di certo è difficile riuscire a conciliare entrambe le cose — Francis che fa il cuoco e rimane fuori casa ogni sera per tutta la settimana, lui che mangia da solo, la casa che sembra sempre troppo vuota.

Sono dei ritmi un po’ strani e di certo sono ritmi ai quali Ludwig non è mai stato abituato e ai quali non avrebbe mai pensato di doversi abituare — ma la verità è che con Francis tutto è molto più facile di quanto dovrebbe essere.


End file.
